


Dancing around the Issue

by Entropy House (AnonEhouse)



Category: Drake's Venture (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Reincarnation, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Entropy%20House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnated as a lap-dancer, Thomas Doughty meets reincarnated Francis Drake- his best friend and worst enemy. Things are still push/pull, love/hate between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing around the Issue

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"I've found you at last."

"Well, seeing as I'm doing a lap-dance on you, I don't know how you could miss me!" 

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." The red-haired man groaned. "Can't you stop for a moment and talk to me?"

"I'd get fired!" The slender dark-haired young man pouted. "I'm paid to dance, not talk." He gave a significant look at his tight white sailor's trousers and the money sticking out of the buttoned-up front flap.

The red-haired man stuffed money in the sailor's trousers. "I was Sir Francis Drake!"

"Oh, isn't that just ducky for you." The lap-dancer giggled and got up. "I made a wee, little joke there."

"I defeated the Spanish Armada!"

"You can come and tell me all about it in my dressing room, if you like." The dancer batted outrageously long eyelashes. "I absolutely adore sailors."

The red-haired man followed him backstage, obviously fuming. "I circumnavigated the globe!"

The lap-dancer whispered in his customer's ear. "Confidentially, I've never been circumnavigated. My mum didn't believe in it. Or paying taxes. Or meat. You'll never guess how old I was when I had my first sausage!" He sat at his shabby dressing table and began wiping off makeup.

"You were Thomas Doughty!"

"If you say so, dear. Do you want to play sailors? Hoist up the top sheet and spanker?"

The red-haired man picked the lap-dancer up by the collar of his sailor suit and flung him up against the wall. "Stop it, Thomas! Stop playing the idiot! You know me!"

"Yes, I know you." The lap-dancer's voice was no longer light and playful. "I've always known you. I see you in half the men who come here. In most of the men I've dated. In all the men who said they loved me. Like you said it after you murdered me. None of you wanted an equal, someone to share life with. You wanted a pretty, gullible body to follow you around and make you look good. You wanted a soft mouth and a willing arse. All right. Here I am. Pay me, and I'll suck you off, or you can fuck me. You pay your money and you take your choice." His voice had gone dead and uncaring.

"I loved you."

"So you said."

The red-haired man released him and backed away. "Thomas, I loved you."

"Now you're becoming a bore, Francis."

"What do you want of me?" Francis tore his shirt open exposing his chest. "Do you want to kill me? Rip my heart out with your bare hands?"

"Don't be absurd. Even back then, I didn't want to kill you. I just wanted you to stop and think of someone besides yourself. You didn't just kill _me_ , you know. Most of the men who followed you died. And you didn't even pay off the survivors!"

"I... I didn't have to. They were nothing. They..."

Thomas's eyes were accusing. "They had no power, so you used them. I had power, so you killed me. You don't give people much room for negotiation, Francis."

"The hell with you, then, Thomas." Francis pulled his shirt together and turned to the door.

"Wait. How can I reach you?"

Francis looked back. "Why? Do you need time to make a list of my sins?"

"I've got that memorized." Thomas shook his head and grabbed a cape from a stand, throwing it over his shoulders. "I give up. I'm coming with you."

"Aren't you afraid of being fired?" Francis held the door open for Thomas.

Thomas grinned. 'I own the place. Also, three condominium buildings, a warehouse and two hotels, including the Sir Francis Drake."

Francis scowled. "Bitch."


End file.
